


danger zone

by akitania (spacehairdresser)



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Deeply Unromantic Hand-Holding, F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/pseuds/akitania
Summary: Sana gets in trouble, Aphra lies, nothing is new under the sun(s).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [This ASW strip.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=621)

Waking up to the sound of blaster fire is Sana’s first indication that this job isn’t going to be as easy as Aphra promised, and also the end of a very promising streak. (Of jobs not ending in disaster, and also of Aphra not lying through her teeth.)

Sana is already on her feet when she feels a tug at her wrist. “That could be for anyone,” the doctor mumbles, not opening her eyes or indicating any intention of getting out of the bunk.

“Feel free to stay here and get shot,” Sana says, strapping her blaster into her belt. “My plan of action is to get on my ship and get off this planet, and I don’t need two people for that plan. Anyway, you’re the one they—”

The tug becomes significantly more of a yank as Aphra uses her arm to haul herself up. Her eyes are too sharp and bright for her not to have been ready since the moment the shots began. “Nah, we’re in this together, sweetie,” she says, full cheery venom, grabbing her own blaster from the night stand. “I _kind_ of think they’d actually be breaking in a little faster if they were trying to get _us_ , but I’m all for running when a random firefight breaks out.”

Sana grits her teeth and snaps her arm to her side so Aphra’s grip is shaken loose. “It’ll be dangerous, doc,” she says in her levelest tone, because there is some small part of her that doesn’t really want Aphra to get killed, and an even smaller part that wants her to know that.

Wasted words, of course, because Aphra’s face is _glowing_. Sana expects a sardonic, _I didn’t know you cared!_ but the woman just chirps, “Lovely! It’s been boring, lately. Grad school was such a drag.” She’s beaming, and Sana wants to reach inside her brain and fix wherever the wires got crossed in her brain. The worst part of her of all wants Aphra to smile like that about something that doesn’t involve blood and fire. About her, maybe.

She doesn’t let herself look too long at that smile, though, just heads for the door.


End file.
